


The Bodyguard of Envy - An AU

by LucienAngel707



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angry Levi, Chapter 28-5 retelling, F/M, Flooding, Lotan is an actual demon, Lucien can't swim, My Own AU, Near-Death Experience, New people makes Lucien curious, RIP Cake, RIP Costumes, Spoilers, curiosity kills the cat, new lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucienAngel707/pseuds/LucienAngel707
Summary: Lotan. An name that has been mentioned a couple times in Obey Me and even made an appearance in chapter 28-5. Before that chapter, I was always curious about who Lotan is exactly, why was he continuously being mentioned etc. In my research, I found out that Lotan is basically another form of Leviathan, but in the game he just appears as another pet of Levi. My AU consists of Lotan being an actual sentient demon that works under Levi. This is a retelling of Lotan being summoned, now as a sentient demon.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Bodyguard of Envy - An AU

It was a disaster waiting to happen. Ever since Luke appeared at the House of Lamentation with a cake, there wasn't a chance that it would survive. From the moment Beel caught sight of it, the cake was in danger of being eaten. It took mere minutes to find Luke in the hall of the House of Lamentation, being chased by a rather ravenous Beel when the cherub had crashed into Lucifer, causing the cake to fly into the air. After the sudden running, Lucien had only just arrived to see Beel grabbing the cake in mid-air, already taking a huge bite out of it before Luke could protest. It was devoured in seconds.

Lucien would've been impressed by the speed in which Beel had eaten the cake but lost her train of thought when a cold chill slivered down her spine. She had felt this feeling before; it was a long time ago in perspective but she could never forget the shivers it brought to her.

The four of them turned towards the staircase, seeing the normally composed purple-haired Otaku almost about to pop a blood vessel from how pissed off he looked. They could see the angry vigorous purple aura burning off of him; a clear indication that someone had screwed up.

"Beel, what did you just eat?"

"Levi, it's not what you think! The cake just-"

"How do you expect me to believe that it just landed conveniently in your hands when I said specifically NOT to eat anything so your outfit fits?!"

It was at this point that Lucifer realised what was about to happen. Levi's tail and horns sprouted from his body as he continued to shake from anger. Even Luke was terrified as he hid behind Lucifer. Lucien didn't even know what to do at this point, pretending she wasn't there and kept very still, knowing that what she predicted would happen did in fact happen.

"Levi, calm down!"

" _O fiend of water, bodyguard of jealousy...In the name of Leviathan, I command you..._ "

It only now started to sink in that Lucien was probably in danger as she tried to slowly back away up the stairs to try and not get involved in the turmoil. It already felt like there was tremors opening up beneath them....

" _ **Come forth, Lotan!**_ "

In that moment, the slight tremors became earthquakes, throwing everyone down to the ground as they struggled to keep upright. A neon blue light appeared in the middle of the room, a faded silhouette of a tall man becoming increasingly clearer as seconds ticked by, the tremors only becoming more rough that Luke was almost thrown about without Lucifer's strong grip on the angel.

Levi continued to watch with an infuriated gaze as the demon in the light started to materialise quickly. It was already too late for Lucifer to stop the summon, yet the best thing he could do was to tell Lucien to run as far as she could; she would not be able to survive this as an ordinary human, even if she was related to Lilith. His comments fell on deaf ears as she was entranced by the appearance of this man.

He wore nothing but a single plain blue sarong around his waist, his rather muscular physique bulging on his chest and biceps. With his midnight blue hair and rusty eyes, she was reminded of Levi himself, especially with the same shaped horns that sprouted from the top of his head and underneath his ears. He was formidable with the two snake-like appendages that formed from his lower back, the glowing of neon blue coming from them enticingly beautiful to the eye.

" **Lucien, you need to run, now!"**

Lucifer's warnings finally got through to her as she started to clamber up the staircase, confined to the floor from the violent earthquakes of fury. Lucien looked back at the calamity; all of them but Levi were struggling to pull themselves of the floor, not even Beel could regain his balance before crumbling back onto his knees. It was only then when the man known as 'Lotan' moved his hand out as a blue sceptre appeared in his grasp, Levi's gaze unyielding as droplets of water formed around the crystal on the sceptre.

Scrambling up the stairs, Lucien heard a loud splash of water from behind her, not stopping knowing that whatever happened wasn't good. Water quickly flooded the entryway, slipping towards the lounge, putting the fireplace out immediately and plunging the room into darkness. It wasn't long until the floor reached her legs as she tried to run towards a room; any room where she could at least be safe until Lucifer could soothe the raging otaku. The water only seemed to rise even faster and soon enough Lucien was trying to swim away, but failing terribly. She knew how to swim, but she wasn't the best at it, not to mention the panic settling in while her gap where she could breathe was slowly disappearing.

There was no way to escape the flood alive. All she could do was hope as she took a huge breath of air before being fully engulfed in seawater. Even with her senses minimal she continued to scramble towards a door, her frantic kicks and swatting doing nothing but losing her energy. The little progress she made was nothing compared to the amount of effort she put into it. Her lungs were burning; she wanted to breathe, but the urge to open her mouth will not help at all. She should have just listened to Lucifer. Her attention was too focused on the new demon that she had costed herself her life. She had no choice but to accept the darkness as her eyes slowly started to lose their fiery emerald spark. A cry echoed behind her as she was about to lose consciousness while she held onto the necklace around her neck she cherished so much. Then darkness.

__________________________

"What are you...... Are you trying to....."

"I.... Embarrassing...!"

"Do it already! She'll...."

Somehow Lucien could hear words from afar, but her body felt so weak that she couldn't even open her eyes. But she could breathe; a force on her chest kept her from losing her breath again. She wanted to wake up, she had to for the demon brothers, but something just felt so comforting at that moment. Maybe it was just the warm air against her face keeping her warm after she almost drowned in frigid water.

Suddenly, Levi backed away as Lucien turned away to cough up sea water, his anxious gaze only turning to relief after seeing her respond to CPR. Turning back to Lucifer, he nodded and gazed at him with silent fury before turning back towards the now flooded House of Lamentation. Most of the water had escaped into the front gardens after Lucifer had opened the door but the house was completely waterlogged and would need some quick repairs before mould started to grow. Lucien finally opened her eyes to see Levi's worried glance, returning it with a light smile just to say she was fine.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean for this to happen! I just wanted to punish Beel a-and I didn't mean for you to be caught in the crossfire... this is all my fault.... I almost killed you!"

It was obvious that even now that she was safe, Levi was still panicking over what he almost did. His mumbling was becoming too incomprehensible as he started to slowly tear up.

"Calm down. She's fine, that's all that matters."

Turning her head towards the new unfamiliar voice, her gaze set onto the man she had been running away from. He was still barely wearing anything but a piece of cloth around his waist and a pair of strap sandals yet he didn't look as emotionless as last time. Still empty, but still rather calm from his expression. Still, he was a dangerous individual - she felt the need to be wary as he looked even stronger than Levi with four sets of horns and two serpentine tails. 

"I will only attack you if the Captain says so."

He immediately read through her as the demon stood alongside Levi while he settled down. Just his word didn't entirely convince her however, as she relaxed only slightly as she kept an eye on him.

"D-don't worry about Lotan, he really won't attack you! Just like us, I formed a pact specifically for high ranked demons... He really won't disobey me for his own gain!"

It was obvious that Levi was trying to defend Lotan, and that solidified Lucien's resolve to trust him. After all, Levi hadn't mentioned another demon he was close enough to initiate a demon pact with. Maybe demons were not comfortable with telling people if they had pacts with someone? Asmo just randomly blurted out one day that he had a pact with Solomon and nobody knew until then. It was pretty understandable if that was the case too, nobody would be comfortable saying that they have to cave to someone's beck and call.

Was Lotan happy being bound to Levi through a pact? That empty gaze only made her curious about the circumstances of why the two were together like this, and why Levi had never mentioned this at all.

"Alright, you've convinced me... For now. And Levi... Apology accepted. You might have almost killed me but... You saved me right?"

"A-actually it was-"

"Yes, the Captain saved you."

It was odd how Lotan knew what people were about to say, as he very obviously cut Levi's sentence off knowing that he was going to shift the responsibility onto him. She noticed this of course, the frown that Levi sent at Lotan confirmed it yet the intimidating demon just shrugged it off like it was none of his business.

"Look, instead of bickering I'm just going to thank you both okay? You both seemed to have a part in my rescue after all."

"Of course, the Captain ordered me to-"

"Lotan saw you in danger and went to save you!"

".... Why are you twisting the truth? We all know here that you were the-"

"Hahaha, you're so kind Lotan! Giving me the credit for something I didn't do~"

Lotan clicked his tongue in annoyance, deciding not to retaliate further and just went along with Levi's story. Lucien got the gist of it just from the little bits that Lotan had said, only smiling wider as she quickly pecked Levi on the cheek after sitting up. Chuckling to himself, Lotan stared at the two while Levi's face burned up. What the demon wasn't expecting was for Lucien to stand up and give him a single peck on the cheek, his eyes widening. A moment passed before Lotan burst into laughter, hysterical that he - of all demons - got kissed. After being alone for centuries, he didn't think anything like this would happen to him, and neither did Levi from his look of shock.

"If you're going to kiss me like that, don't expect me to let you get away with kissing the Captain as well."

Now it was Lucien's turn to blush. She liked to flirt, yet she never knew what to do when someone flirted back. Standing there silently, Lotan saw that she wasn't taking the bait and his sinister smile faded before slowly heading back towards the House. In response, Levi scrambled up from where Lucien had laid and nervously stood beside her as they headed towards Levi's bedroom.

"Hey Lotan, when are you going to start calling me Levi?"

"Too informal. The Captain is the Captain."

"What if I ordered you to call me Levi?"

" **I'd like to see you try.** "

"E-eep! N-nevermind! C-Captain is fine!"

Lucien masked a snicker as the two bickered, they seemed like they wouldn't get along well but that was clearly not the case. If Lotan could tell what Levi might say, it was confirmed that they had known each other for a long time. But then why was Lotan never mentioned before? Something just wasn't adding up in Lucien's brain and it irritated her to no end. She wanted to know. The gaps in her knowledge were annoying and she wanted to fill those gaps.

The three continued onwards towards Levi's bedroom, before Levi stopped, frozen in place. Worriedly, Lotan and Lucien looked back, seeing that Levi had gone ghostly pale before breaking into a run into his room. Scared of what he was so worried about, the two followed him in, a piercing screech exiting the room as they got to the door.

The room was a tip. Luckily the tanks were left intact, yet Levi's prized collection took a battering by the flood. Figurines were thrown all around the room, the multiple mangas in a soggy mess on the floor. Pools of water still collected on the ground, not to mention the bathtub was filled to the brim with salty seawater. She worried about the condition of his computer and if he had completely destroyed that as well before noticing that pile of fabrics beside his chair. From his reaction, he must be more sad about the outfits than anything else, after all he spent hours on those.

"They're ruined.... This is all my fault... Now we won't have a good play without our costumes!"

"Hey calm down Levi, the play is still a couple days away yet..."

"You’re exaggerating. It’s not that bad.”

”Levi, it’s okay! I’m sure we can mend them...”

“No... the sewing takes so long, I’ll only be able to fix one outfit...”

Lucien frowned, reaching down to gently stroke his hair to comfort him. There's only certain things that a single demon can do, and she was terrible at sewing, she'll probably ruin it further than fix it. Lotan... Didn't look like he was willing to help. 

"At least we'll have one outfit, that is much better than no outfits at all. If you can only make one outfit, make it the best fucking outfit to exist in the Devildom!"

"Lucien..."

"She's right, you know. You can't give up on something you cared about and put so much effort into. That isn't like you, Captain."

  
It was shocking that Lotan actually voiced his input, yet she was more than happy to accept it as it would help Levi out of his slump. His expression was still uncertain, but that only showed that he still cared about the work he had made. Calmly, she sat down beside him, placing her hand on his own, quickly turning towards her and melting at the small blush on her cheeks.

"I'll be with you the whole time. If you need some energy, I'll make sure you don't lose hope~ I'm a master at making boys really happy, I'll have you know!"

"Lucien...! I'm so glad you're my friend!"

"Is it just me or was there several subtle sexual jokes in that speech..."

Lotan's observation was quickly clouded over as Levi brought Lucien into a tight embrace out of happiness. It held for a bit too long before Levi realised what he did and let her go, covering his face with his hands as he blushed violently. A sputter came from behind the two as they both noticed the sexual tension in the air while Lucien started to fluster as well. Before she could be teased, she got up and grinned, trying to escape from the awkward situation.

"Let's do this Levi! We're going to make this play so good, the audience is going to scream out after the performance!"

"O-okay!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely made a cliffhanger at the end of the story so I could write more about my AU. Consider this a 'twins' route, where you can switch between one character or the other. I'm thinking this to be around 5 chapters, 3 chapters on story and two which involves endings for either Lotan or Levi (smut? Idk yet)  
> For anyone who wants to know more about this sentient Lotan, I've posted two art posts about him, and a rather lengthy explanation on my twitter @LucienAngel963 (I don't know if self promotion is allowed hrn) but whether you look at my twitter or not, this story will cover Lotan's backstory. You can wait, or you cannot, it's up to you ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I hope you enjoyed my AU!


End file.
